


None of it was ever worth the risk , before you

by A_J_madness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealous Louis, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Louis, louis realizing that gay is okay, ritchie the rich guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_J_madness/pseuds/A_J_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is your regular teen , popular , captain of the football team and a good mate. When the what seems like entirety of little Doncaster goes on holiday Louis finds himself utterly bored , roaming the streets he comes across Harry who stayed in donny as well , they start to hang out and it isn't long before they've established a very good friendship and with that a mutual agreement to getting each other of.<br/>however when school starts again Louis really CANT be openly gay, his whole life would be at risk and for what ?<br/>meanwhile harry keeps flirting away with this absolute asshole ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of it was ever worth the risk , before you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PizzaLxrry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaLxrry/gifts).



Louis has had the summer of his life , when all of his friends went on vacation to destinations like the Bahamas or Egypt or freaking Monte Carlo he was alone with no one to entertain him. Luckily or maybe not so luckily a boy that has been in the same class with him for about 2 years or so , had no plans to leave little Doncaster during the whole of summer break. Louis never really looked at the boy quite the way he did at the beginning of summer, the boy’s name was Harry styles. His mum’s name was Anne and he had a sister called Gemma and his dad’s name was Des. They were filthily rich and it seemed like harry could do fuck all and his parents would allow it, for example the kid has tattoos littered all over his body, a very sinful body louis came to discover. See in the summer harry and louis hung out a lot , they went and kicked about a bit with louis soccer ball , they went biking and all in good fun. Only when they went swimming louis realised that he looked at harry’s body in a different way than he would look at a mate’s. despite harry being two years younger than louis , with louis having to do sixth form again and harry skipping fifth, they got along really well. Louis would always ruffle harry’s curls and harry would blush and then try to retaliate but was always a step behind louis , not that harry seemed to mind though, he would just laugh along and that was one of the things louis really liked about harry, every minute spent together was good.  
Summer 2014  
‘’louuuuu , hii!’’ harry came running up louis lawn where the boy was tanning in one of the lounging chairs. ‘’hey harry, what’s going on?’’ ‘’oh wow its really hot , isn’t it ? ‘’ harry panted , while wiping the sweat of of his forehead ‘’so I was thinking , if you haven’t any plans maybe we could do for a ride , my dads friend showed me this lake yesterday and its really close by bit deserted so I figured maybe if you fancy we could go for a bit of a swim?’’ louis smirked he would love to swim right now, cleanse his body from all of its stickiness ‘’I haven’t got plans at all this summer you should know that by now dear Harold, I would love to go for a swim , let me get my trunks and then show me the way to this magical place!’’ the way harry blushed didn't go unnoticed by louis , it never did, the boy was really cute with his shyness and his sweet giggles. After a while both boys were on their bikes with harry leading the way, when they arrived about 15 minutes later, louis really was surprised he didn't know that there was such an awesome lake just a bike ride away, it was covered up by trees and you needed to go a bit into the woods to reach it but it was beautiful not too small but not very large either and it looked like clean , moving water. ‘’this is a gold mine , Harold! Its awesome’’ louis said leaning his bike on a tree nearby and went about kicking his shoes of and tugging his t shirt of, but stopping short when he glanced harry’s way and, louis gaped at the sight before him , a soft back with wide shoulders , tanned skin dripping with sweat and a bum that could only be described as petite, louis found the looks of it so hot he felt himself getting half hard but then harry pulled his trunks on and louis sighed of relief.  
Louis always knew that he fancied girls but not in the way other boys did, he liked girls because they were nice and sweet but never really because they were hot and he wanted to kiss them. He had that feeling before just not with girls but with boys. He knew it wasn’t wrong to feel that way it just wasn't in his best interest to come out, people in this town they wouldn't understand and well his parents wouldn't either louis fears. So whatever he just wanks to ‘hot young twink gets fucked by neighbor’ and pretends to fancy girls. He can't hide this though, so he jumps in the water as quickly as he can in hope that harry hasn’t turned around yet. Harry must have jumped in after him because when he rises to the surface he hears a loud splash and seconds later harry’s head comes above the water ‘’oh this is lovely isn't it lou?’’ ‘’yeah absolutely, yeah’’ louis says a bit strained if he says so himself, harry must have picked up on his discomfort and edges closer ‘’lou , you alright?” ‘’yeah im good, just enjoying the water’’ he says with a tense smile. ‘’come here , turn around all give you a neck rub , it’ll help you relax I promise. So louis half swims half walks towards harry and turns around so that his back faces harry , harry presses his body really close to louis’ while putting his cold hands on louis neck , he starts moving them up and down in slow, leisurely strokes and louis cant help but relax in the soft touch and grunts a little , harry seems to take this as an invitation to duck his head down and whisper in louis ear ‘’s good innit?’’ his mouth so close to louis lobe he can feel the warmth of his breath and louis looses himself a bit, he leans closer to harry’s chest and hary places one of his hands on louis stomach ‘’harry, stop.’’ Louis says suddenly very tense and very aware of the situation he steps away from harry and turns to face him only to see his back and hunched shoulders , ‘’im sorry lou – I didn't – I never meant to make you uncomfortable’’ he stammers out and then ducks his head like a puppy and swims towards the middle of the lake. Louis is still busy trying to make some sense of the situation , why was harry acting like that and why was louis reaction so hurtful to him ? he will talk to him about it later he decides because harry’s already under the water again and he doesn't seem like he wants to talk about it anytime soon.  
After a couple a minutes all seems forgotten and they have a great rest of their day only when around 9 pm when louis came over to harry’s because he said his parents took gemma to some fan day of high school musical and wouldn't be home until late , and they decided on watching a movie , kick ass, one of louis favorites, when they were cuddled really close harry, practically sitting on louis lap that louis began to feel the way he did in the lake, a feeling of realization , they were really close. Harry began to wiggle a bit to get comfortable and that was all that louis cock apparently needed to get hard , and louis was sure harry could feel it , poking him in his left bum cheek. He didn't comment though so neither did louis. However after a couple of minutes harry began to wiggle again and this time it seemed a bit too much moving around just for the purpose of getting comfortable, and then after a couple of seconds after that he grinded his bum down and louis gasped ‘’harry argh, what are you-‘’ louis didn't get to finish because harry grinded down again with a small gasp of his own, and again and again , louis’ dick was really close he just needed that tiny bit more , his mind was clouded with orgasmic bliss so much that he didn't stop harry , quite the opposite , he grabbed harry’s hips and he fucked his hips up a couple of times until he felt that familiar tugging and came, emitting a hoarse scream. Panting and out of breath he lied back into the couch with harry still on his lap , whimpering a bit and bucking up into nothing, louis did without thought and brought his hand up to harry’s front side and blindly felt for his cock, when he felt the large bulge he pushed his hands down harry’s sweatpants and pants and tugged his cock with harsh deliberate strokes making harry emit these lovely soft moans and soon he moaned a long high moan and came all over louis hand.  
They talked about it later after they changed their sticky underwear, god louis felt like he was fourteen again for gods sake but he had to admit it was one of the best moments of his life , harry turned out to be not-so – innocent after all he admitted he wanted louis like that for a long time and louis really wanted it to happen more often , just like harry. So they came to a mutual agreement that they would ‘’help each other out’’ but that it wouldn't be publicly displayed; in other words no one could know because louis was in fact straight.  
Present day 2015  
It was the first day of school since summer break and louis was very excited to see his friends again , all of them. Louis was supposed to pick up harry from his house , louis already had his license and he liked the boy too much to make him walk everyday when they lived so close; at least that’s what he tells everybody else, see harry and louis had a couple of wild times inside this very car. Even the first day louis got it, in the last two weeks of summer harry was very familiar with this car and louis loved it. But louis was a bit nervous because with harry all was good fun , but nobody could know about their little rendez-vous that lasted all summer. He hoped harry hadn't forgotten, he would hate to bring it up again , harry always got a little cranky and down whenever louis reminded him that what they had wasn’t ever to become public.  
‘’harry love, we really must go c’mon eat up’’ louis urged as he stood next to the kitchen counter where harry was hurriedly eating his cereal. Apparently his alarm didn't go off and louis finds it stupidly endearing but he doesn't comment. He is a bad boy after all, a rebel he finds nothing endearing, especially not some boy who has milk on his upper lip and is smiling at him with dimples. Louis ducks his head and hides the little smile tugging at his lips. Anne , harry’s mother walks in with a bright smile ‘’morning louis , sweetheart! How nice of you to take harry to school with you, are you excited for your first day?’’ louis smiles, harry’s mother always has been really nice to him. ‘’I couldn't just leave him, no could i? look at those dimples!’’ ‘’ah yes youre such a charmer aren't you baby’’ anne said while pinching his cheeks ‘’gonna make a girl very happy’’  
And that. Those words. Louis knew how much harry loved boys, he liked sucking cock and after he did that specific activity he told louis how afraid he was to tell his parents, especially his dad. He feared that they would think that he disappointed him and he loved his parents with all his hearts. Louis had two options right now, either he sucked it up and played along with anne or he’d say nothing and dodge a bullet, but shit anne was looking at him , expecting an answer ‘’yeah look at those green eyes! Girls are a sucker for eyes haz, I mean look at hannah all she ever talks about are my eyes!’’ its not something he would de if he thought about it , dragging his ex girl into a conversation with a boy from who he knew, or at least had suspicions , that he liked him wasn’t a smart thing to do. The look on harrys face after hanna’s name confirmed that, his eyes went a bit cold, his lips stretched into a thin line and the dimples disappeared along with the ‘’easy’’ atmosphere that was hanging in the room. ‘’yeah yeah whatever , lets just go , bye mom love ya’’ harry mumbled and pushed past louis to get to the door. ‘’don’t be grumpy sweetheart! Love you too!’’ louis hesitatingly waved goodbye to anne and walked to the door. He found harry in the passenger seat of his car, he crossed the car and took the drivers seat. The car stood on the front of the garage out of sight of the house, even through the windows nobody would be able to see them. It seemed that harry was also aware of that because the second louis looked over to harry he surged forward and pushed kissed louis , like a starved person he sucked louis underlip into his mouth and bit down onto it, louis was motionless but the he felt harry bite his underlip and he was back in the summer for a second, but the he realized he is not, he is here on his way to school , a school where he is the straight captain of the football team, the other part of the dream team chasing skirts since they were four. He can't do this , he swallows the little moan almost escaping his lips of the feeling of harry being so insistent , so desperate and he pushes harry back to his seat with two hands on his chest. Harry lands with a thump , louis puts his head into his hands ‘’fuuuck’’ he leans on the wheel. He hasn’t looked at harrys face, not because he can't , but because he doesn't want to , harry can make louis do anything he want, he turns him on like no girl ever could and louis always thought , still believes that that’s just because he hasn’t met the right girl yet and harry is a guy , he understands how to please himself and it’s the same for louis but lately he's beginning to doubt himself and getting a semi just from having harry kiss him without even kissing back isn’t good, louis needs space and he doesn't look at harry. He starts driving , pulling out of the driveway , he can feel harrys piercing eyes on the side of his face but he refuses to look at him. ‘’yeah, that’s what I thought’’ is all harry says , louis can see him grabbing a pair of raybans from his backpack on the floor and after a few seconds he glances to the side , only to see harry with sunglasses on looking out of the side of the window. Thankgod. Louis really can't deal with that confrontation right now. He focuses on the road and that’s how the rest of the ride goes, in the middle louis can't take it anymore and turns on the radio to tune out the charged air around them but then harry shifts in his seat and opens his legs a little and louis glances a look, and that semi he thought had disappeared ? that’s right back right under the seam of his trousers.  
After parking , harry and louis walked to school together and even before reaching the doors he was attacked by his team ‘’CAPTAAAAAIN!’’ ‘’HOW YOU’VE BEEN?!’’ the entire team jumped up him and he landed on the floor and when he looked up harry was gone, maybe for the better because without him it will be easier for louis to get back into his role as straight guy. It was weird for louis, the first time harry and louis got off together was on the couch , after swimming harry and louis were snuggled up on the couch, he thought getting off with a guy would be weird, holding another dick would feel weird but it was quite the opposite. The times after that louis easily found every place on harrys dick that would make him go weak in the knees and bite his lip. And then it was only by accident that louis grabbed harry, bum when they showered together and harry let out this long beautiful moan that had louis shuddering ‘’you like that , haz?’’ he asked with a smirk as he grabbed harry's cheeks with both hands , squeezing. ‘’mhhh-mhhhhhhhh- oh’’ louis loved every second of seeing harry so debauched , he would totally use this against him sometime , but then harry shifted and the tip of his middle finger brushed inside the cleft of harry’s arse and he moaned and pushed himself closer breathing shallow and panting on louis neck. ‘’please please please lou’’ and louis thought about whether or not he wanted to think about this or just do it, he just did it. He brought his right hand to his mouth , spit on his middle- and index finger , lowered them and rubbed along the cleft of harry's arse , who was still panting in louis neck , gripping his biceps so hard louis wondered when he got so strong. Then totally unexpected he slowly pushed his middle finger along the muscle of harrys rim and when his finger breached till the knuckle he pushed in, hard. Making harry scream and come all over both of their chests. ‘’so how was your summer man?’’ zany- his best mate , not on the football team , asked him after the herd of footie-guys dispersed into the school. ‘’yeah man , I mean I missed ya’’ he went in for a hug and got a death grip on his shoulders in return ‘’ I love you too, man’’ louis chuckled. ‘’im just showing some love’’ zayn smirked in return. Louis took one last look behind him and then walked along with zayn into the school.  
The classroom. It was divided up by four groups. On the left corner in the back was louis people , including the guys that were in the team and also in his class- dave, toni, michael and danny, and louis sat next to zayn. Then on the front, left there were the girls- Alicia, Hannah, amy , louise, emma and lauren, lauren had to take sixth form again because she failed on maths last year. Then on the front right side, the first two seats are taking by whom louis likes to call ‘’the invisibles’’ nobody really knows them and when somebody asks you about them , you have to ask ‘’who?’’ twice before they even pop into your head. En then there’s harry’s boys, louis often got bored in class and then he pretended to look outside the window while really he was just observing the group dynamic they have, on the front there’s liam, a tall brown haired guy who is always watching over harry, that bothered louis even before he even liked harry, wait, no scratch that louis doesn't like him now either , he just …. He just talks to him. Right , that’s it. And next to him there’s this guy louis really doesn’t know but he’s called Andrew. Moving on, then there’s two cool girls, girls that haven’t gotten their faces splashed on with make-up and can wear a pair of all stars just because – Danniele and Barbara. and then there are some people really doesn't have anything to do with and doesn't even bother to greet but he thinks the feeling is pretty mutual. He goes to sit down on his regular spot with zayn amicably chatting away about his summer and all the fun things he’s done, and then louis’ gaze drifts towards the door where Harry’s standing , leaning on the doorframe casually with his hands in his pockets and his crazy flannel shirt half undone because it’s still hot outside even though it’s august. Louis told him it made him look extremely sexy and harry only looked up with his bright green eyes and smiled this sly smirky smile. But what really catches Louis’ attention is the fact that Harry’s got his flirt game on , he’s putting up his big eyes, brushing away some curls from his face while batting his lashes, his stance is open and inviting he looks gorgeous. Louis is so busy staring at harry and his pretty face that when there’s suddenly a large manly hand on harry’s shoulder gripping tightly and squeezing a bit , louis finally sees who harry was even talking to , captain of the lacrosse team also known as douche rich guy with the most appropriate name in history: Richie , louis has to admit the guy is pretty alright he’s got bright blue eyes, dark black hair broad shoulders and big muscles. His stance is also very inviting leaning close to harry with one hand on his shoulder and the other on the table on his right. He’s smiling brightly and louis isn’t even aware that he’s staring daggers at them both when he hears zayn snicker behind him , he glances to his side and sure enough zayn’s staring at him with an amused smile on his face ‘’i didn't know you played for that team , i mean i had my suspicions but then there was eleanor and i thought it was just a phase but dude have you got the hots for the captain of lacrosse of pretty boy ?’’ louis stared at him taken aback ‘’i , uh, but. well fuck! okay Zayn yur lucky i know you don't kiss & tell but if you were any other guy i would've punched you square on the face’’ zayn just smiled ‘’nah man, you would've been too busy lookin at …? you never said, do spill the beans louis’’ he joked but when he saw louis tensed jaw and anxious look he amended ‘’dude it’s okay , i fucked at least 5 guys back in summer just a shame you weren't there to see it and participate though maybe you did ..’’ he smirked ‘’look all im saying is there’s no need to go crazy on me , i won’t tell and even if i would you shouldn't give a fuck about people’s opinions lou , you know better than that. fuck the world and do what makes you happy okay?’’ Just a second after zayn speech the teacher came in and shushed everyone so louis looked at zayn gratefully and squeezed his arm as to say ‘’ I know’’. The teacher started with the class and as he spoke Louis attention drifted to the left side of the classroom , where harry was seated and to louis irritation he sat next to richie who was whispering in his ear , apparently very funny things because harry had his hand clasped to his mouth and happy crinkles by his eyes , he was trying very hard to keep any sound in. Louis kept staring and even after class was over he couldn't shake the feeling of unease. lunch was supposed to be better , he sat with his teammates and they were all very happy and bursting of positive energy and it wasn't long before louis was dragged into a happy vibe , smiling and laughing along with every stupid joke made. His happy mood however was completely crushed when he looked up and saw Richie make his way over to the table in the left corner, Harry’s table. Louis watched as the guy bend over harry’s back simply whispering a few words into harry’s ear and then standing back straight looking over at louis , leaning back in and purposely positioning his body so that louis had a perfect few of his lips brushing Harry’s ear then he straightened back up and made his way over to the exit , passing louis’s table and giving louis a half smile with a mischievous smile on face and when louis looked back at Harry’s table Harry was making his way over to follow Richie and louis almost recoiled right there. What on earth would Ritchie want Harry to follow him for , why be so mysterious why be go there and louis was in a sulk the whole day.  
Harry still had science when louis was finished with all his classes but louis decided to wait for him , because he seriously needed to know what the hell Richie had wanted. So he lit up a cigarette even though he didn't smoke regularly , he still liked to do it when he was stressed or worried about something. Louis hadn't like to admit it to himself but he seriously liked harry and to be honest he can't fucking stand to see harry with anybody else especially not class a asshole Richie Portman. its not like louis hadn't thought about being with harry in a relationship , they had felt like they should be monogamous , and after louis had his first taste of harry he really didn't want anybody else. In the summer there was no threat, it was just harry and louis louis and harry so it félt like they were in a relationship. Louis remembers the first time he fucked harry, with harry’s eyes on the break of tears , red blotched cheeks and jerky motions as louis was buried three fingers deep inside of him, he takes another drag of his cigarette , Harry had been so wanting then , he literally begged for louis’ cock to be inside of him and once it was he was in such pure bliss as louis was himself it felt great to be wanted just as much as he wanted and he loved harry for being so sweet and innocent and still a menace when it came to sex. Louis had not last very long after about the twentieth thrust he couldn't keep stalling any longer so he brought his hand up to harry’s cheek and edged his head up a little and then kissed the breath out of him as he came into the condom groaning with pleasure. He still remembers exactly how it sounded , his groans and harry’s little moans mixing together in their mouths panting and straining to keep himself upright louis grabbed harry’s cock and started tugging on it and only after he said ‘’come for me baby’’ had harry spilled his load over both their stomachs. Over time they didn't just became friends louis realized they became something louis can't give up, something more. And even though louis is scared as hell to be openly bi he knóws its what harry wants and he realizes that if he wants to keep harry and not lose him to the first guy that comes along that does have the balls to stand for what he is and who he loves , he’s going to have to sacrifice his simple life and take a bloody risk. He damn straight wants to keep the happiness he has when he is with harry , the moments they share even if they are both in a bad mood or too tired to really do anything he knóws he wouldn't want anybody but harry there. And suddenly its like a huge weight has been lifted of of his shoulders , he can breath again and it feels strange , light. he supposes its just what happens when you realize something but in the back of his mind he knows it's because he’s finally allowing himself to be a part of himself he has locked away ever since he realized what it was. at first when there was no harry , being gay simply didn't weigh up to his life without being gay , he had friends , a sweet girlfriend and his mum loved him as did his dad , he knows most of that is going to change after he’s admitted to being gay but after he tasted how life is with harry he simply can't pretend to be a person he’s not anymore.  
Finally the last period is over and students come spilling out of the school. Louis is looking at harry as he makes his way toward Louis smiling up at him as he reaches him. ‘’hi lou , i thought you were done earlier” Louis just stares straight ahead ‘’um , lou is something wrong?’’ harry's face has shifted to one of confusion ‘’i don't know , harry. is something wrong?’’ he spits at harry ‘’Louis i really don't know what you mean’’ harry’s bottom lip was trembling and Louis didn't know why but he was suddenly really mad at harry ‘’What the hell was that shit with Ritchie today ?, he’s all fucking over you harry and i-’’ he cuts himself of looking at harry ‘’look harry , babe i know we agreed on being monogamous but that was just for the summer and now that its over..’’ he stopped because harry was full on crying now he trembled ‘’lou, please don't break up with me , i can't lose you, i freaking love you,please!’’ he sniffed that made Louis really look at him though ‘’harry what the hell are you on about’’ he grabbed harry's face in both hands and smiled up at him ‘’i was about to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend because when i say you with Ritchie today i got so jealous and i realized that i wanted you all for myself’’ harry looked at him and his voice wavered ‘’what-, really? ‘’ Louis smiled full on at that , this peculiar, happy strange , simple yet very complicated boy completely ruined him for anyone else, he voices his thought and harry lurches forward to hug him but he stops himself ‘’lou, does me saying yes to being your boyfriend mean i can hug and kiss you in public ?’’ Louis answered by putting his lips on harry’s and licking his tongue into harry’s mouth harry made a happy sound and they stood there kissing for way too long , till their lips were cherry red and hurting and their bodies cooled down without the sun shining.  
~  
Later harry told Louis that richie was really digging gemma, harry’s sister who was away to summer camp during the summer break , he was asking harry things like ‘’what are gemma’s hobbies’’ and how does she like her tea’’ and it was all really awfully adorable , Louis couldn't help but think he played open card to ritchie and sure enough he was right. The next time he was over at harry’s ritchie was sitting on the couch with his arm around gemma’s shoulder. When he saw louis and harry’s hands laced he snorted and looked at Louis ‘’so you finally got your head outta yur ass tommo’’? and Louis wanted to be mad but he was just too happy to finally have someone to call his and love that all he did was grin and nod at him. Anne and Des were smiling from the opposite couch and looked happy so Louis smiled even brighter, so bright his face nearly spilled into half  
Louis mom was over the moon , she had loved harry ever since she first met him and now she had more time to talk to him, his dad however wasn't as happy but Louis figured it took some time for him to warm up to the idea that even though Louis swings for the other team he’s still the same person, the same son , the same captain of the football team and the same classmate.  
In the end he figured that even if nobody had touched harry or he still would've felt incomplete and miserable to not put his arm around harry’s neck , pull him close and kiss him like he was about to step into a train to Scotland. 

Whatever you like ~ Anya Marina  
The only exception ~ Paramore  
Crystalised ~ xx

**Author's Note:**

> It's something .
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever published and i know its not really something worth looking twice at but it did serve a greater purpose because now i have tons of inspiration for future fics and no doubt that practice makes perfect :)


End file.
